The present invention relates to an Environmental Control System, and, more particularly, to a drain for components within an aircraft air conditioning package.
Air conditioning systems are utilized in aircraft for multiple purposes, for example, providing air to the cabin at the proper pressure and temperature. There can be many different components in an air conditioning system, and some of these components are connected with ducts. Due to the changes in pressure and temperature that the air undergoes as it is being conditioned as well as the ambient temperature outside of the duct, liquid water may condense out of the air in the duct.
In addition to liquid water, there may be other foreign body debris in the air conditioning system ducts. This can be due to the gas turbine engine ingesting items such as dirt or bugs or from wear on the Environmental Control System components during operation. It is beneficial to rid the ducts of both the water and the foreign object debris, although doing so can allow the conditioned air in the duct to escape, reducing system operating efficiency.